The monster awakened
by BriannaGrace
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like for Shanks to have a kid? Who turned out to be an ancient weapon to be feared by the government and marines. This story starts off with the girl named Haoshoku Akagami at the age of 5 awakening her powers from the terror of losing everything she had. It starts off a few months before the arrival at Luffys village
1. Chapter 1

Fire forms over the village like a canopy and all I could hear were the screams of the villagers. Although I kept telling myself it was a nightmare I never woke up...Frozen at the doorstep of my home unable to move, I was being tugged by someone even though I could care less who it was as I saw everyone I loved being murdered by the pirates as I had dreamed of becoming one... It was my mom who was trying to drag me away from all the horror, but all I could think of was," This is what my dad was doing?" I couldn't remember much of my dad, but the red hair he had like me, and that he was a pirate. Promising me he would come back on my 5th birthday (Today)from sailing the four seas, I waited for him to comfort me and mom and help the villagers...but he hasn't come..

Who was I to think about my birthday while we were in such danger? All I needed to care about was getting my mom out of the village, she was the only one left to care for me and whom I loved dearly.. As we were weaving through the smoke that destroyed the place I was born and grown to love, a man was running towards us. We couldn't tell if he was a villager or not so we rushed to the man only to find him wielding a sword and killing our mayor Kashi...Mom screamed and said, " Run mayor you're no match for him! There's nothing left but for yourself to make it out alive!" Kashi was trying to yell back, but before he could finish he was gone. The sword wielding man stabbed mayor like he was nothing more than trash..I screamed at the sight of the man who I thought of as a grandpaw die..dead he wasn't coming back he wasn't going to be there to cheer me up when I'm sad or to drop by just to say hello to me and my mom. Gone .

I yelped and ran as fast as I could with my mom by my side, tears rolling down messing with my vision to see and I stumbled on a tree root falling to the harsh ground full of debris from the market I played at with my friends. Mom yelling for me to get up as the pirates were gaining on us, she threw herself in front of me only to save me from the gunshot of the pirates who were chasing after us."Mom? you're bleeding hurry we need to get you out of here!" All she could say as a form of a whisper was ," Go! as fast as you possibly can! They will not hurt my child" I was wondering why she was telling me this only to realize she wasn't going to make it...

I've never felt so much pain as my mom layed out infront of me... I could feel my body growing tense..What was this sensation to kill? I thought to myself...All the pirates had surrouned me knowing that I was the only one living...My eyes turned a solid white as I took the sword from the very man who killed mayor..Where was this power coming from? The anger from seeing the people I loved dying? Or was it the pirate blood that ran through my veins...Either way I slashed at the man I took the sword from, for him to easily throw me to the ground.." A stubborn one we have here huh?" The pirate said to his other crewmates, I said " Leave my village! NOW " while the tears still rolling down my face...The man said " What village? Can you see anyone here left standing or a building? We destroyed it! hahaha! Puny village folk have no right to tell us what to do or where to go! This is the power of the bear pirates!" My whole body trembling from what the man was saying...As the man who shot mom pointed his gun towards me..

My mind went blank


	2. Chapter

I woke up to the sound of voices, not sure of where I was...

"Is she awake yet?..we must inform the captain the minute she starts moving." "I've never seen captain like this before.".."Well with everything that's happened it's obvious..."

Who is talking? I could barely open my eyes to capture the familiar faces baring down on me.."Benn! , Yasopp! ,Lucky!.." Was this all a dream I thought? "CAPTAIN she's woken up!" Said one of the red hair pirates...

but nothing could compare me from what I saw next...My father crying...All he could do was apologize for not getting here sooner.." I'm sorry! I should be ashamed to even be called a dad!'" he sobbed on...Even though I barely new anything about my dad, but the sight of him like this broke my own heart...He was always the happiest, I couldn't even imagine him with a frown on his face..Then it struck me like dead weight on my chest as I remembered the night before...

The terror of my village being destroyed, the mayor, and my mom had died right before me..! Had I not been so weak I could of protected them! How could I live with myself after all this? The heartbreak was to much to bare

I had always thought of myself as a burden for being born...My parents both being real young to bare a child..Had it not been for there bad drinking habbits they wouldn't have got knocked up and had me! Even though I wasn't planned and it seemed bad on their part, dad still loved my mom like any other..Always showed a grim expression leaving us the two times he had to leave the island to go do what he was born to do..To sale the seas as a pirate! I've always had a sense of adventure, but mom wanted me to stay away from it for obvious reasons...

Racking my thoughts together I asked painfully, " What happened here?, wheres the rest of the pirates, did you get here just in time to stop them?" So many questions were going through my mind, but only they could look on with sour expressions on there faces..."No" replied my dad with pain still stuck in his voice..."What happened them? Why aren't you answering me!" tears swelling up in my eyes...What couldv'e happened?

**THE NIGHT BEFORE ON THE RED HAIR PIRATE SHIP**

"Damn! Were gonna be late!" Were almost there replied first mate Ben Beckman at the worried captain. "I made a promise I might not be able to keep Ben! Of course I'm worried!" "Well worrying isn't gonna get us there faster captain" Mused the sharpshooter Yasopp.." I think she will forgive you for being a little late.." " Not if she's anything like captain.." Said the first mate as he lit another cigarette ...The whole crew bust out in laughter at the thought of another human being anything like there not so understanding captain...

Onlooking in the crows nest a red hair pirate yells " Land spotted! But..." He started saying not sure how to explain what was happening... "But what?" The captain said..".Large spread of smoke is coming from the island sir.!" What?" yelled the red hair captain " What do you mean by smoke?" "It seems like the whole north shore of the island is covered in smoke by flames!" The captains heart dropped as he realises that's where Yayoshi village rests...the village his now 6 year old daughter and lover is at..."What else do you see?" Captain yelled at the nervous newcomer in the crows nest at the now dark aura that surrounds the dread felt captain..."A ship bearing a jolly roger sir!" Now his worst fears come alive as to what was happening...

As they reached the shore the whole crew couldn't believe what was happening, as the once peaceful village was now engulfed in flames and as the bodies of the fallen villagers awaited their arrival...Without even speaking the whole crew banned out to find their captains family and any remaining surviors of the massacre...Of course their were none...But they wouldn't stop until they found the pirates that are still somewhere in the village who have done this..."FIND THEM!" Shouted the captain...The whole crew intimidated and shaky at the now raging captain...Nothing hurt worse than the captain bearing loss of a friend, and not to even think about how he must be feeling knowing his family might not be alive...

Then the crew came across a shocking sight as the pirates who ravaged through the village..Dying on their feet..."Who did this to them?" asked the first mate as the crew began to search for in conscious pirate.." There " Pointed Lucky as he saw a red flash of hair not belonging to his captain...The captain slashed his head around at the sight of his daughter covered in blood not belonging to her...Her eyes white with the intimidating arua like that of her father...When everything clicked


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean...I did this?" Ask the red haired child..."How could you possibly know? Were you here when it happened?" Pleaded the girl wishing that was the case..."No we weren't here and I'm so sorry for that...but-t how is it possible?" The captain murmmuring the last part..."I-I I could see how you could say that.." sayed the confused child...Captains head shot up at that remark..."What do you mean?" asked the captain curiously while the whole crew leaning in as well to hear what she could possibly mean by that..."When they were coming after me my mind went blank and I saw all the men on the ground bleeding..but when I snapped out of it they were still coming for me..." confusion in her own voice not sure if what she was saying was making any since. "Im-possible" said the first mate.."What do you mean by that Ben?" Asked the captain.."Do you not realise what she's saying!? She saw the future!" The whole crew tensed up at his bold statement..." That couldn't possibly be what it is.." Yasopp called out ..."What do you think Captain?... Ummm helloo?" The red hair said nothing..."What's wrong with you?" said Yasopp "It-t couldn't be...I see it must have been passed on.."..What's been passed on?" said the red haired daughter, getting impatient from not getting any of her questions answered ..."That damn curse! Haoshoku must have been next in line for it!"...Screamed the captain.."You guys remember the time I told you about how the most powerful of my long line of family were all taken out by the marines? For only possesing one power that could end the world if they wanted too?" gasps from all around the crew as to what the captain was saying sunk in

**The ancient weapon Saturn **

"I will not let my daughter suffer the same fate as them!" Barked the captain...His face probably was twisted, but it hid under the shadows of the straw hat he was wearing...All was silent until..."Tell me whats going on NOW!" screamed the child ...The whole crew startled by her outburst ..."I'm sorry Haoshoku, I was lost in my thoughts...".

The captain starts to tell the story of the fearsome power she has been fated with

"Long ago our ancestors were known for possesing a terrible power only passed down by the Akagami...It was said to be nearly invincible to the holders carrying this power, but of course all powers have a downside..and the only downside to this were the marines, and..." What's the actual power though?" Asked Lucky whom was chowing down on a piece of meat..."Ha" the captain breathed...You can tell what the persons fate/future is just by thinking of them..It goes it against the nature of how the world was attened...Seems like the perfect power doesn't it? Going into battle knowing what move your opponent is going to make...Seeing if all good is coming your way...The crew not sure how to reply just nodded..."Well it's not" Said the captain ...

The color from the terrified Haoshokus face turned whiter than a ghost..."It also comes with a heavy price to pay...This weapon is also a sign of evil, if the user ever loses their temper they won't be able to control themselves...You have to heavily train yourself to control it...and that alone doesn't sit well with the government and the marines...It's the weapon of "Time'...and you're able to "teleport" as they say to wherever you have set foot to.." Just think it and you're there in know time..." The crew and Haoshoku were silent for what seems like hours to soke in everything they heard... "Dad?" squeaked a little voice..." Yes sweety" said the wondering captain...

"What do we do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a good question, I've been wondering that myself...but! Never to fear I have concluded that you're coming with us." said the captain with an eager look on his face...

"But captain! This is a five year old kid were talking about..not to mention a girl.." mumbled one of the red hair pirates.."Hey don't be sexist! I have you know I'm pretty strong!" yelled the annoyed child, although she could really care less what those _men_ think...

"Yes I know it's dangerous and it's the last thing I want to do, but we really have know other choice here..We're in North Blue now and we're heading to East Blue..So it's not going to be too bad of a trip.." said the captain... "Anyways I was hoping to settle down in a base for awhile."

"So I guess it's settled then.." smiled the first mate with a little concern showing through.."We have a new passenger onboard fellas .." The crew not really knowing what to think just nodded..Sure it's the captains kid, but I guess it can't be helped with whats going on here..They felt sorry for the two, So no point in arguing about the decision..

"Is this okay with you Haoshoku? I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to do.. Although there's not much of a choice in the matter with the circumstances going on.." The captains face dropped as he said this...He really couldn't believe this had happened..he still couldn't get rid of the idea that if he would of been here sooner ,this wouldn't have happened to his family...Just thinking about what the smaller red hair was going through seeing her own townsmen and mother killed infront of her tore his heart into two...

" Of course it's okay, even though I can't get the thought of being on a ship full of all these rude and smelly men.." said the child while sticking her tounge out at the crew.." Hey now..it's not too bad...you'll get used it, and before you know it you'll be like one of us!" smirked the marksmen Yasopp..

"Well lets get going!".."Oh-h and umm can you guys get Haoshoku on board for me? I want to check everything out.." muttered the captain signaling his first mate and marksmen..."Yeah sure.."-"Come on kid" smiled the first mate "Alrighty.."

Haoshoku looked back at the burned down town she grew up in..Tears in her eyes as she thought about her mom..."Mom I don't know if you can hear me but, I love you and always will thank you for everyting! Dad is going to take care of me..Maybe I'll be a great pirate just like him...smiled the now grieving child ..."You were always there for me, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm going to get stronger to protect everybody I love..and I will figure out what this power is that I got...I couldn't really understand what dad and the rest of the crew were discussing about, but we will figure it out I know it!" said the child wiping away her tears ...  
"It's okay Haoshoku" said the reasurring first mate.."Times will be tough, but everybody will help you get through this...and I know they may not look it, these crew members have a soft spot for kids" smiled Beckman.."You'll be just fine, plus if you're anything like your father..You can get stronger and tackle anything that's thrown at you.."

"Thanks Benny" smiled the child feeling reasured ..."You're more than welcome..".."Awww how sweet.._Benny_..I didn't you had a way with kids." Teased the crew "Oh shut it.." Haoshoku could only wonder about the thing she got herself into ...

**Leaving the village **

"Is everything set and ready to go?" Asked the captain..."Yes were ready to set sail.." said the crew ..."Okay men! and lady the captain added...We are one are way to East Blue...It's a relatively quiet Sea with nothing much too it.. Which is perfect for whats going on..but we may stop on a couple of Islands on the way there, cause this might be a longer trip then what were hoping for...If anything comes up make sure you tell me seeing that we have precious cargo onboard.." As the captain smiled at Haoshoku.." Aye aye captain!"

"Yoshhhh! Lets gooooo then ! " -"Wooooooooooooo hoooooooooooo!" yelled the crew

"Oh brother.." thought the red haired child..."They get this excited all the time Benny?" -"Haha yes they do...you better start getting used to it, they are very lively .. but like I said, you will have a good time"-"Okay I guess I can trust you!" Said Haoshoku with a big grin on her face..She couldn't help but think he was right...


	5. Chapter 5

Not to many things were going on with their trip to East Blue...The Red Hair Pirates stopped at a few remote islands, partied , trained, partied and partied some more..They will use any excuse to party whether it be a new bounty or somebody grows out their toe nails..but something far more interesting had happened

**Somewhere on remote island heading to East Blue**

"Oi, Haoshoku!" yelled the red hair captain.."Yes dad?"..."How about we get some training in today?" Smiled the captain with a toothy grin.."Really?! What do you want to do? Train me to be an awesome master swordsman or umm have a kick powerful enough to knock a tree in two or wait I know! How to train my new powers!"..."Woah woah wait a minute you're getting ahead of yourself there, but I admire your enthusiasm..(the crew nodded in agreement) and I already told you about your new power, don't try to use until we get it straightened out with the government/marines..."

"Pooey, why do they think I'm such a threat? I would only be using it for good not bad stuff.." Grumbled Haoshoku ..."Well the marines aren't the kind of people to listen to pirates, we have to tell them this though...They would probably put you on a tight leash..." (He wasn't about to tell her what they could really do to her) " Nope you're going to be using survival 101...seeing that this is a unihabitated island, you're going to go out and find some food for yourself,," The captain was proud of what he had come up with

"Seriously? There's nothing but fruit on this island! I want MEAT!"..."Yes, but you have to be able to care for yourself cause I'm sure your gonna want to go off on your on when you're older..Well...maybe around thirty years old or something...".."Wait what? Thirtyyyy! You can't be serious.." Even though Haoshoku loves her dad more than anything, she wasn't gonna be stuck with his overprotective self for that long..." Nahh I'm not, maybe around twenty- five..." Haoshku sweatdropped.."Fine then, I'm off!" Haoshoku muttered on her way to the dense jungle

"Captain are you sure you should let her go off on her own? " asked Ben "Yes I'm sure, this island isn't really big and there's no wild animals so it's safe..."..."Awww is Benny getting overprotective too?" the crew laughed at the firstmate whos face was going red..."Oi don't think I'm the only one!" ..."Yeah yeah whatever Benny" smirked Yasopp..

**Haoshoku pov **

"Grrr, no meat and I don't see any fruit in this stupid jungle...Mayybe" Haoshoku looked up.." Ahaaa! I'm so stupid , fruit grows on trees...! Now if only I can get up there..." Haoshoku proceeds to climb the slanted tree thinking it would be easier to climb..." Oh gosh I'm a longg way up here..." After many slips and slides and her light pink ruffly dress getting caught a couple times she makes it...

" Well I'm pretty hungry so I guess I'll get all of these..." She gets a couple of round red fruits and ovalish purple ones, but one fruit caught her eye...It was a yellow fruit that was shaped like a banana, but it had a bunch of swirls on it..."Wowww! This looks awesome! Haha In your face dad...you shouldn't have thought I couldn't get any fruit for myself.." And with that she eases her way down the tree with the fruit in hand..."I'll eat this cool looking one first...!"

As Haoshoku was coming into the clearing where her dad and some of the crew was,(The rest of the crew must of been of exploring) She takes a bite out of the yellow fruit with a discusted look on her face..." Blehhh this is awful! and here I thought it would be good..!" Oh well I have all the other ones...

"Back already Haoshoku, did you give up already?" Asked the captain "No! I found a bunch of stuff! See..."Oh did you know that's shocking..." Captain said with a bored look on his face..Haoshoku bops her dad on the head, but...

He lands face first in the ground with heavy source coming from Haoshoku..The whole crew jumped up shocked and gaped at what happened..."What the hell was that?".." I don't know! Captains head is stuck in the ground!".." That was weird!" ...the whole crew asking ..." Haoshoku what did you do?"...

"I don't know! I just bopped him on the head and blam he went!"..Yasopp helped his captain out of the ground..."What just happened to me!? Who did that...?" Grumbled the red hair...As he puts his signature straw hat back on he remembers what happened..." How did you do that Haoshoku? That hurt like hell...!"... "The heck if I know! I'm still flipping out too!" ..."Oi what kind of fruit is that in your hand?" Asked Lucky..."Oh this nasty thing? It was in the tree where I found all the other fruits...It looked really cool so I got it.."...

"Baka! That was a devil fruit you ate!"...Yelled the captain..The whole crew wide eyed.." So It's not a myth?!" asked one of the rookie red hair pirates..."Of course it isn't! Now we have to figure out wich one she ate.."..."Punch the ground Haoshoku..we'll see if the same thing happens.." Said Ben..."Okayy.." Haoshoku not fulling understanding what this whole ordeal was..She's gotten pretty use to this stuff happening...

BOOOOM ! A crater in the ground the size of a elephant.."Oh my gosh what did I do!" asked a frantic Haoshoku.." Woah, was the look on the whole crews faces as they looked at what she done.." Can you see if you can do anything else with it? " asked Ben ..."And captain what exactly did you feel when she punched you in the head.."..."Ummm pain?" The crew laughed at their captain.."That's not what I meant...I mean what did you _feel_.." .."Oh okay I got it..." ..The crew is kinda used too their slow in the head captain.."It was really heavy feeling.."..."I see..." The first mate trying to think of some stories of the devil fruits..." There's a plausible answer..seeing as though you said it was heavy...I think she has eaten the **weight weight fruit**..."

"Wait a minute here..." Haoshoku finally speaking..."Dad's told me stories on these fruits, and he said you can't swim if you've eaten them! Is that true?".."Yes unfortunately you can't..."..."Seriously! It's just one thing after another...!" excalimed the mad and somewhat excited red head ..."But this seems pretty powerful so I guess it's a good trade off.." Smirked the captain.. " And what else does this fruit do?" asked Haoshoku..."Let's see here...If it's the weight weight fruit...you can control how much you weigh and how much force you put behind your attacks.." ..."Woahhh! That's pretty cool..Every ladies dream I guess." laughed Haoshoku...

"Think how powerful it would be with haki captain..!" said Yasopp..."Woah I didn't think about that! " .."What's haki?" asked Haoshoku..."I'll tell you later, It's something I'm gonna train you to use...and I'll tell you why I named you Haoshoku which is a type of haki..." Smiled the captain, eager to train his daughter ..." We will stay the night here and leave in the morning..so rest up and get what you can here cause were not stopping any where else until we reach East Blue..." Captain said getting back into his "leader tone." As Haoshoku puts it..

**I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! :)) If you have any questions just ask..I would be more than happy to answer them :D **


End file.
